thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150104194857/@comment-24559851-20150104220406
I wake up at about 4 in the morning to the sound of police outside the house. I hop out of bed and put in my contacts as quickly as I can. I run the Benny's room and shake him awake. "Benny, they're here." I say. He bolts upright and puts in his contacts as well. "You stay behind me. They know me not you." he says, I hesitate. "But what if they're looking for me? From the accident near the pub, or.. or how I ran away from Madel-Grandma?" I respond quietly and worriedly. Benny turns on me. "If they do remember what I taught you yesterday. Remember what your powers can do." he says then considers something "Just don't kill anyone. You can fatally harm but no killing." he says with a small smile. We head downstairs as an officer knocks on the door. "Benjamin Malik, we are here to discuss a missing teenager and to ensure you aren't a problem." Benny looks at me and opens the door. I hide behind it. "Ben would you mind if we could step in?" asks the officer. "Sure go ahead and make yourself at hom. The living room's got some comfy couches." Benny says matter-of-factly. I smile to myself and once 2 officers entire the living room I use telekinesis to fly upstairs fast enough to make me unseen through the windows. I make it to my room and clean it up hiding my contacts case in my bag and packing up all my things. I take my pistol that Benny gave me last night from under my pillow and set it on the bed. I change into a black tanktop, with a navy blue longsleeve over it, then I put on a thin bullet proof vest I found in the closet disguised as a regular vest. Over that I put a nice red windbreaker that brings out my striking blue eyes and dark brown hair. I then put on a pair of leggings, over that a thin pair of bullet proof shorts that end right above the knee and some skinny jeans over that. Last but not least I put on some black socks and some black combat boots. I tuck the pistol in a deep pocket on my windbreaker. I find a a knife from a collection in Benny's secret hideaway and tuck that in my boot and find a similair one and tuck that one in my other boot. I clean up Benny's room soit looks normal and I look at myself I the mirror and smile then shrug. Im not trying to look good, but man do I. I sit on my bed naturally reading a book when i hear footsteps coming up the stairs and Benny talking. "Well you know they say "Mutants are going to destroy us all?"" I hear Benny ask the officer as the footsteps stop at my door. "Shut it Benjamin, we aren't hear to discuss politics." I hear the officer say and Benny makes a little zipper noise. My door opens and the officers step in, the register me and turn to Benny. "You said nobody was here. Benny shrugs "I thought she hadleft to go shopping." he says quickly thinking up a lie. I put down the book and stand up. "I can go now though." I say trying to walk past an officer but he steps infront of me and takes a picture out of his coat pocket of me.He compares it and nods to himself grabbing my arm. "You're coming with us." he says and thats when i punch him in the face. He recovers quickly and pushes me against the wall about to cuff me up. I kick him in the groin and he goes down. The other officer comes at me and i grab the down officer's taser with telekinesis and taser the incoming officer. They're both down and i hear Benny clap once and then come in himself. "Now I can give command them" he says My mouth drops open. "Thats your mutation?" I ask. Benny nods and crouches down infront of the red faced officer i kicked. "You will go back and tell them that "Mutants" will be treated equallyand give whoever asks why a punch in the face then tell them Benjamin said so." I furrow my eyebrows but let him move on to the tasered officer. "You will drive to the station and say "banana" at random times." Benny commands them this and then tell them to leave. I arch an eyebrow "Banana?" he shrugs Soon we're packed up and ready to leave for the little clan Benny was talking about. I'm excited to meet others like me, but then again i get worried. What if we're found? Benny and I get our few eblongings in the car and drive to London to see the group. We stop in Birmingham and pick up food for 10. "Why?"I ask Benny. "Because they might be hungry" he say and shrugs. "Anyway we're only 20 minutes away" he says and we drive away into London. Soon we're near the alley and Benny parks.